total_drama_eliminationfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Island Randomphoenix03's way
Finish Level *'''Not So Happy Campers, Part 1 = FINISHED''' *'''Not So Happy Campers, Part 2 = FINISHED''' *The Big Sleep = 0.15/3 finished *Dodgebrawl = 0/3 finished *Not Quite Famous = 0/3 finished Not So Happy Campers, Part 1 "Hello, all you viewers, welcome to Camp Wawanakwa, located somewhere near Canada, Ontario, where 22 teens will be staying with Chef and I, and will be on a television reality show called Total Drama Island!" A bonfire area is shown on screen. "Every day, the losing team will vote another off, unless it is a reward challenge." A little confessional is shown, along with communal washrooms, and finally the mess hall. Chris explains all of it. "Oh, here are the campers now!" A short female with braces struggles to lift her luggage off the boat, while the other person on the boat who is tan and has dark hair helps her. "Welcome, Brady and Beth!" "It's so awesome to be-- Why is this a summer camp?" Beth questions. Chris whispers to the audience. "Oh, right. We told them you would be at a 5-star hotel. But, they're actually at a cruddy old summer camp! Really, did ANY of them read the contract?" Chris turns back to the two and rubs his hands in preparation for the new reality show. "Brady, Beth, team... Screaming Gophers." "Sure, alright." Brady walks over to the other half of the dock along with Beth. The next boat arrives, with a person with an open shirt and a cowboy hat, along with a radio sounding party music. The man does a front-flip onto the dock. "Yo, Chris!" The man named Geoff fist-bumps the host. "Man, Geoff is awesome." Chris whispers to the audience yet again. Two boats arrive, both containing a smallish female in size. Both were introduced as Courtney and Gwen. 2 blonde females, Bridgette and Lindsay, both arrive on the dock, but without Lindsay tripping first, and Tyler, who was already introduced catches her. So far, the teams are: Screaming Gophers: -Brady -Beth -Lindsay -Gwen Killer Bass: -Tyler -Courtney -Geoff -Bridgette The probably most scariest 2 contestants have arrived, and those have been Eva and Heather, the latter being on the Gophers, the other on the Bass. Both of them gave menacing looks to the 4 on their team, and another boat has arrived, containing 3 contestants: Justin, Ezekiel, and Noah. Ezekiel is on Bass, the others on Gophers. Yet another boat arrives, which are two lookalikes in clothing, and seem to have everything in common, introduced as Katie and Sadie. 15 contestants have been introduced, and 8 others arrive, as following: Bass: -Duncan -DJ -Harold Gophers: -Leshawna -Izzy -Cody -Trent -Owen ''Let the games begin, ''Chris thought. Not So Happy Campers, Part 2 "YOU SAID THIS WAS A 5-STAR HOTEL, NOT A (censored) OLD CAMP!" Eva exclaims. Geoff and Tyler look in shock, while Cody pees his pants. Heather raises an eyebrow and smirks at the same time. Chris leans toward the camera. "Again, did anyone read the contract?" "Did you read the contract?" Courtney questions. "It was in the contract?" Eva starts to get even madder. "Uh, yeah?" Courtney steps backward. Eva attempss to throw a punch at Courtney, but Chef blocks Courtney from being KO'd into the lake. "Mole girl, stop!" Chef starts to get worried. "Eva has sort of a.... small temper issue." Chris backs away. "Anyways, on to the challenge." Heather whispers to Lindsay. Heather thinks Lindsay is so dumb she would follow any command. She brought over Ezekiel, too, because he was homeschooled and he wouldn't last long, on Heather's team or not, which he wasn't. "Let's form an alliance, you know, vote off the same people. Lindsay, please go get Brady for me." "On it! Who is Brady again? Is it YOU?" Lindsay points to Ezekiel. Heather face palms. "He's over THERE, dimwit!" "Oh. Hey, Brady, Heather wants to speak to you!" "Sorry, but I'm taken." Brady waves his hands. "I SAID, on to the challenge!" Chris yells. "Jump off the huge cliff into the pond, which may or may not be infested with sharks. The area you want to land in to score a point for your team is the giant red-and-white circle. Anywhere else is infested with possibly sharks. Chef will pick you up with a boat if you make it. If you don't, have a nice swim." Everyone gasps. "Sharks?" Heather makes a shocked face. Ezekiel immediately jumps in, making it. "LET'S GOOOOOOOOOOOOO SLOWPOKES!" His father was in the military. Heather refuses to jump, but then, ''It couldn't be that bad...'' She jumps in, making a point for both teams. All of bass goes, with the following chickens: DJ, Courtney, Harold. The Gophers that were chickens were just Beth, but then convinced by Brady to jump, but Chris said "no takebacks." Campers either missed or made it, but they were tied now, only Gwen needing to jump. Contestants either cheered her on, pulled at their collar with nervousness, or booing her. Then, she jumped. Gwen makes it! The Gophers win! The Gophers win! Everybody was chanting. Not So Happy Campers, Part 2 Elimination "Wow, Bass, you stunk out there. What happened?" Chris got a plate of 10 marshmallows. "This plate contains 10 marshmallows. If you get a marshmallow, you are safe from elimination, and get to eat it. If you don't get a marshmallow, you get to pack your bags and leave to Playa Del Losers on the boat next to the Dock of Shame. The following campers are safe:" "Duncan." "Geoff." "Bridgette." "Tyler." "Now, there are 7 campers that have a reason to be voted off. Courtney, DJ, Harold, you guys were chicken. Ezekiel, Katie, and Sadie, you guys tick the other campers off. And Eva, you have anger issues, and almost killed Courtney at the start of the season. Guess who voted you, Eva? Courtney. Anyways, let's continue." "Courtney." "Katie and Sadie." "Harold." "Ezekiel. Only DJ and Eva are left. And the eliminated camper is..." "Eva." "Yes!" DJ stands up and fist-bumps Geoff." "THIS ISN'T OVER!" Eva is shown being put in a straightjacket and thrown into the Boat Of Losers, and the medium-sized steamboat is shown driven away into the moonlight. The Big Sleep Summary *Heather gets angry at Ezekiel for almost getting eliminated, it could damage the alliance. But Heather needed Ezekiel in the game, so Heather threw the challenge and tampered with the votes to vote Owen off. The Big Sleep Chris awakens all the campers in their cabins by blowing a horn into a megaphone, which is connected to the loudspeaker. "REALLY???" Leshawna exclaims. The Big Sleep Elimination Dodgebrawl Summary *Heather thinks Lindsay is being distracted by Tyler. So when Chris announces anyone can switch teams, she uses it to her advantage and switches teams to Bass and votes off Tyler, persuading others to as well. Also, at the end of the day, she calls Cody and says he did excellent for the Gophers, even defeating Duncan, and Cody agrees to being in Heather's alliance. Dodgebrawl Dodgebrawl Elimination Not Quite Famous Summary *For Duncan's talent, he crafted fireworks and set them off, however, this is illegal without a license to do this, Duncan did not have one. At Bass' elimination, the RCMP arrest Duncan. Not Quite Famous Not Quite Famous Elimination Goofs Trivia